Vehicles, such as boats and cars, are often left outdoors between uses. These periods, during which the vehicle is exposed to the elements, can sometimes be a considerable length of time. As a result, the vehicle may get wet, dirty or damaged. Open-top boats and convertible cars, for example, are susceptible to damage from any type of precipitation. Precipitation can get the upholstery and carpeting wet, making it uncomfortable to drive and possibly resulting in mildew or related damage. Hail or other wind-borne particles can damage a vehicle's exterior. Also, extended exposure to ultraviolet rays or oxidation can damage a vehicle's finished surfaces.
To protect vehicles from dirt and damage, a number of vehicle covers have been developed. The most common vehicle cover is a loose blanket or tarp that is placed on top of the vehicle. These covers are often waterproof to protect the vehicle from damage caused by wetness. To install these blanket-type covers, the cover is first unrolled, or un-wadded, and laid over the top of the vehicle. Because the cover is pliable, it generally conforms to the shape of a top surface of the vehicle. Cords or other attachment members are then used to retain the cover in place. On windy days, however, blanket-type covers are often blown off of the vehicle. After being blown off, the cover no longer protects the vehicle from the elements, and the cords or cables once used to hold the cover in place may rub against the vehicle and cause additional damage. Also, after being blown onto the ground, the cover can become dirty. Dirt entrained in the cover can scratch the vehicle's surface as wind shifts the cover.
In an attempt to solve one or more of the above problems, rigid and semi-rigid covers have developed. Covers having rigid elements, however, are often too cumbersome or heavy to install by hand and, therefore, either go unused or can only be used with some type of carrying mechanism. Examples of rigid or semi-rigid vehicle covers incorporating carrying mechanisms include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,973 to Reiman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,212 to Downer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,284 to Monroe; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,902 to Wilson. All of these designs incorporate mechanical pulleys, gears, winches, ropes, or equivalent mechanisms to manually lift the protective cover off of the vehicle. Manually lifting a vehicle cover, even using pulleys or gears, can be difficult for some individuals. As the gears and pulleys are exposed to the elements, they may become rusty or damaged, making them even more difficult to operate.
Mechanical winches and electric motors can be substituted to power the winch or pulley system. Mechanical and electrical motors, however, are expensive to purchase, difficult to install and adjust, and difficult to maintain or move once installed. Long term exposure to the elements can damage motors, requiring expensive repairs or replacement. Also, vehicle covers used in remote or special places make using a power motor especially difficult. For example, storing a car at a substantial distance from a house requires the use of long extension cords, which can be unsightly or dangerous. Covering a boat in a slip can be even more problematic. Docks often do not have electrical outlets. As a result, extension cords must be used to power an electric motor. In addition to the problems discussed above, using an extension cord near a body of water is particularly dangerous due to risks associated with electrocution.